Two Can Play That Game
by LoNG-LoST-SiSTeRS
Summary: Written by: divine-angel143, crazy nek0-JIN, and hot-an-sticky! Meet Matt a hardcore player, Mimi a cute, charming woman. Two opposites, one big bet. What's the outcome? [R&R]


*

**

***

A/N: Hey Everyone!!! It's divine-angel143 at your service! Anyways this story is joined and written by: me (divine-angel143), LiNkiN pArK rOx, and hot-an sticky! Hope you like!

Summary: Meet Matt a hardcore player, Mimi a cute, charming woman. Two opposites, one big bet. What's the outcome?   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own a thing!

  
*ENJOY*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*

**

*

**Chapter 1**: The Bet

*

**

*

  
  


  
Tai fumbled with his keys attempting to get through his apartment, well shared apartment. He stopped when he heard moaning through the other door. Tai sighed and went back down to the lobby. He knew the moaning sounds were coming from Matt, and a mysterious girl. And he knew better than not to interrupt on their little _game_.  
  
He sat in one of the couches and waited until he saw both of them come down. Or hoped they would. One time he had to sleep in the lobby until the next morning. He would've went in the apartment but having to stay there and listen to them moan drove him crazy.  
  
It was the same every single damn day of the week. Matt and Tai would go to a bar. Matt would get drunk and bring some stripper home. Matt Ishida was indeed a _playboy_. Tai used to be but stopped when he met a girl. He wasn't going out with her or anything. He just had his eye on some red-head he's seen for the past two weeks.  
  
Soon enough Matt came down the lobby followed by a girl. Tai stood up as Matt bid the girl good-bye.  
  
Tai snorted and walked up to him. "What's her name this time?"  
  
Matt smiled sheepishly his blonde hair ruffled. "I have no idea,"  
  
Tai sighed and head up followed by his friend.  
  
Once inside Tai saw the placed messed up. Beer bottles every where, a can of whip cream, a few lingerie in some areas, and clothes strewn everywhere. Matt grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and handed one to Tai, who accepted.  
  
"You know Matt I've thinking." Tai said.  
  
Matt looked up. "You asked that red-head yet?"  
  
Tai shook his head. "No, but I've been thinking, why not get your lazy ass and do something?"  
  
"I am _doing_ something." He answered.  
  
"Besides picking up girl from a strip club," Tai said.  
  
Matt sighed and looked up at Tai.  
  
"How about we make a bet?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt arched an eye-brow. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I bet you that you can't stop having sex with any girl you meet for 2 weeks." Tai smiled.  
  
"I can do that," Matt said.  
  
"But you have to meet one," Tai said.  
  
"How can I meet a girl and not get to know them _good?" Matt asked dumbfounded.  
  
Tai sighed. "Look I bet you that you can't have sex with any girl in two weeks. But you have to meet one and make whoever she is fall in love with you. And I mean really fall _head-over-heels_ for you in two weeks. And remember you can't have sexual contact except maybe a kiss, but nothing far from that." He explained.  
  
Matt stayed silent for a bit and took another gulp of his bottle. He stared up at Tai and smirked. "What happens when I win the bet?"  
  
"You mean '_if_', I'll give you 2 hundred bucks and do whatever you want me to do for a whole month." Tai said.  
  
"And if you," Matt asked.  
  
"Well if I win then, you'll have to give up on bringing any stray girls to the apartment. I'm sick of hearing you guys do your __thing when I come home." Tai replied.  
  
Matt pondered for a moment. "Deal,"  
  
_

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
Matt woke up the next morning from Tai's yelling. He stood up and saw Tai looking down on him.  
  
"What," Matt asked a bit irritated.  
  
Tai pulled out a watch. "Its day one,"  
  
Matt sighed and washed up. Tai and he headed to the park checking on which lucky woman would be the one for the bet.  
  
"What about her?" Tai asked pointing to a plump woman.  
  
Matt stared at her with disgust.  
  
Tai sighed. "You can't be picky you know."  
  
"What about her?" Matt asked pointing to a very pretty woman with blonde hair. But then was soon in the arms of a man.  
  
Tai chuckled. "Looks like she's taken,"  
  
Matt sighed.  
  
"Well I got to go, hope finding a woman for you turns out good." Tai said as he began walking away.  
  
"Wha--- Where are you going?" Matt asked.  
  
"I need to pick up my sister." He replied.  
  
"How am I gonna get home?" Matt asked.  
  
"A taxi what else," Tai said and ran off.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
"No Sora don't hang up... oh come on... but I don't want to ride a taxi you don't know what could happen if I rode one... but... yeah but... So--- Sora are you there?" The woman asked. "Damn she hung up." She muttered.  
  
_What now Mimi,_ She thought to herself.  
  
She went ahead and called for a taxi and saw it coming. She walked over and was about to open the door and at the same time a person did the same. Mimi looked up and met a pair of blue-eyes.  
  
"Sorry," She muttered.  
  
He just stared at her. _Wow she has got to be the prettiest woman I've ever seen._ He thought. He began eyeing from head to toe unaware of what she was saying.  
  
"Hello," She asked placing a hand over his face that brought him back to earth.  
  
"Yeah," He asked.  
  
"Look I have an important meeting to attend to and I really need to go like right now." She said.  
  
"Well why won't we just share the taxi?" He asked.  
  
Mimi thought for a moment. "Fine but don't do anything funny."  
  
"I never would have thought of it." He said as he got in after her.  
  
They both told the drivers where they were headed and the car ride seemed awfully quiet. Until that is, he broke it off.  
  
"So what's your name?" He asked.  
  
Mimi stared at him. '_He looks harmless, so maybe I should tell him my name._' "Mimi," she answered.  
  
He nodded. "My name is Matt," He said shaking her hand.  
  
Mimi smiled and opened the door. "Well this is my stop, it was nice meeting you. Matt, I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah see you," Matt whispered. Once she was out of the car Matt smiled and grabbed his cell phone out and dialed Tai's number.  
  
  
  


*

**

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Delete? Tell me what you think!!!  
  


***

**

*

  
*click on the button*


End file.
